Sangue, filosofia e arte
by Lu Yun
Summary: ISSO NÃO É UMA ATUALIZAÇÃO! Só uma esperança para meus pobres leitores....será que ainda tenho? FANFIC EM HIATUS ATÉ QUE SE PRVE O CONTRÁRIO.
1. Vidas distintas

Aviso1: Eu não sou uma nata conhecedora do centro de Paris nom! Só tenho em mãos um bom guia do meu pai. Perdão por algum absurdo que possa aparecer aí.

Aviso 2:Eu também não sou uma nata conhecedora do francês. Se eu pisar na bola peço desculpas às poliglotas e 'poliguotos' que vejam algum erro berrante vestido de rosa pink cheguei.

Aviso 3: eu não faço idéia do tempo que demora uma faculdade de polícia mais fantasiemos que o Mu e o Milo têm 23, o Camus 24 por uns meses mas todos terminaram a faculdade.

Aviso 4: Conteúdo YAOI se não gostar, se sentir ofendido, mamãe não deixar ou qualquer outro empecilho, é para isso que serve o X aí em cima. NÃO aceito comentários PRECONCEITUOSOS depois. Ufa! Chega de avisos.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. (Mais um aviso).

Á todos que não se sentirem impedidos a continuar desejo que aproveitem a leitora e clamo por comentários, opiniões ou apenas registros de alguém ter lido.

Será mesmo que a vida é impulsionada por sangue, filosofia e artes? E o que diriam as pessoas designadas para ver suas vidas se chocando com a de outras? U.A. YAOI MiroXCamus ShakaXMu

Sangue, filosofia e arte.

Capítulo um: vidas distintas.

"Sr. Milo Karphamela Scorpius, por meio desta venho informar-lhe sua transferência para a nova Delegacia no Champs-Elysées, Paris". Dizia o bilhete perdido em algum lugar em no verdadeiro caos que se encontrava o apartamento.

Quatro pequenos cômodos. Um quarto, uma cozinha, uma sala e um banheiro tudo na mais perfeita desorganização. Realmente, um fiasco, diga-se de passagem.

No quarto, entre roupas amontoadas, folhas sujas de geléia, farelos de biscoito, caixas de comida chinesa e afins, um bolo de cobertores ressonava.

Toca o telefone. Uma mão emerge das cobertas enquanto o dono dessa mão murmura algo como "eu PRECISO me livrar desse despertador inútil!". Tateia um pouco atrás do pequeno objeto e joga-o do outro lado do cômodo num baque seco. O telefone persiste tocando. A pessoa fala com a voz abafada pelos cobertores "seja lá quem for no telefone vai me pagar um despertador novo".

O rapaz livra a cabeça das cobertas e pode-se ver um par de grandes olhos azuis e uma cascata de cabelos cacheados, azuis marinhos. Milo boceja preguiçosamente e vai atender ao telefone já que o remetente da ligação não ia desistir mesmo.

'Alô?' Atende a contra gosto o culpado por seu despertar "precoce".

'Monsieur Scorpius?'-diz a voz do outro lado da linha e Milo não consegue conter um suspiro de impaciência ao notar que se tratava de voz de secretária.

'Sou secretária do delegado Trufaunt. Queria informa-lo que começa hoje na delegacia do Champs-Elysées.'

'Oh. Sim. Como eu poderia ter me esquecido?' Dizia Milo tentando disfarçar seu espanto.

'Au revoir, monsieur Scorpius. Não chegue atrasado'.

'Au revoir, mademoiselle.' E naquele momento o escorpiano só conseguiu encontrar as piores blasfêmias para aquela mademoiselle de araque após algum esforço.

"Quem ela pensa que é? 'não se atrase'. Ah! Vá tomar banho!" de repente o rapaz percebeu pela luz vinda da janela que a mulher não estava assim tão errada. Pegou rápido o celular para ver as horas.

"OITO HORAS? NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Bastante longe dali, no próprio Champs-Elysées um rapaz vestia o irmãozinho para a escolinha.

Ambos com olhos muito azuis, embora os do menininho fossem mais escuros. O rapaz tinha longos cabelos azul petróleo e trajava uma causa preta e camisa branca bem simples. Seu irmão tinha os cabelos dourados e trajava um uniforme de primário.

"Vamos, Hyoga?"

"Hum-hum, Câ."

E os dois saem do pequeno apartamento ficando alguns minutos esperando o elevador. Tempo o suficiente para ouvir o vizinho exclamar auto "Como assim despedido novamente?"

Camus era sem dúvida um jovem batalhador.O pai biológico era um canalha que ele simplesmente ignorava. Cuidava sozinho do pequeno Hyoga que era filho do segundo casamento de sua mãe com um finlandês. Ele gostava muito do pai de Hyoga. Era uma pessoa maravilhosa. A vida continuaria perfeita se um acidente horrível que tomasse a vida da mãe de Camus, do pai de Hyoga e do pequeno Isaac. Camus não fora para o avião com eles porque estava na faculdade de inspetores e ainda por cima em tempo de provas. Hyoga não fora, pois estava resfriado e ir a Finlândia visitar a vovó não lhe faria bem.

Todo isso os salvou de uma morte tenebrosa. Longa e dolorosa queimando presos num avião em chamas.

A notícia da morte de sua mãe caiu como uma bomba na vida de Camus, mas ele deveria passar confiança para o pequeno Hyoga. Servia-lhe de consolo saber que o menino acreditava que logo eles voltariam da visita à vovó.

Camus terminou a faculdade aos trancos e barrancos e em seguida começou a trabalhar. Tinha muita experiência para idade e esse foi um dos fatores que o levaram a ser parte do grupo de profissionais qualificados para a nova delegacia do Champs-Elysées.

O Rapaz ficou tão feliz que só faltava subir pelas paredes. Trabalhando perto de casa ia ser muito mais fácil cuidar de Hyoga.

"Câ, vochê vai tabaia pa salva as pessoas das pessoas malvadas?" -Indagou-lhe o menino, que havia ficado sabendo do novo trabalho do irmão.

Camus assentiu com a cabeça. Aquele moleque estava cada vez mais esperto.

"Câ, vuchê é meui helói!" -Hyoga abraçou o pescoço do irmão e se despediu "tchau, Câ! Eu vo apende as coisas na escola! Aí depois eu te ensino!"

"Até logo Hyoga! Comporte-se". Disse Camus tentando conter o riso. O menino dizia aquelas coisas por que Camus sempre perguntava o que ele havia aprendido na escola. Aquele sim, era uma figurinha inigualável. Era tudo que Camus tinha.

Da escolinha do Hyoga até a delegacia não era longe. Teia tempo de tomar o desjejum, já que o do irmão era por conta da escola...

O.o.O.o.O.oO

Mu estava realmente mal-humorado. Fora transferido para uma delegacia no "escafundéu do Judas" e ainda por cima a droga do metro estava lotado. Até aí era "suportável" Mas atravessar o Sena é que estava sendo difícil.

"Isso, Mu! Vai chegar atrasado! Quem mandou morar em Montparnasse?" Lamentava-se o tibetano.

No alto de seus 23 anos, 10 em Paris, ele nunca havia se acostumado àqueles metrôs lotados que mais pareciam colméias de tanta gente.

Ele era o típico cara comum. Trabalhava, tinha seus casinhos, namoradas chatas, namorados chatos, morava com o primo, Shion, e seu nomorado-eternamente-quase-noivo, Dohko.

Tinha longos cabelos lilases e olhos orientais de um verde claro e a peculiaridade de sobrancelhas em forma de pontos. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa verde, mais clara que seus olhos, com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. Carregava uma mochila preta e tentava passar pela avalanche de gente para conseguir sair da estação do metrô.

Correu por umas e outras ruas até ouvir o celular apitando.

"Droga!" atendeu o aparelhinho que não parava de piscar e tocar feito uma ambulância. Nunca mais que ia deixar Shion brincar com ele. "Alô."

"Muyô! Você não sabe o que aconteceu.. aí! Para ...Dohko! Para seu folgadooooo!"

"Shion?"

"Quê? DOHKO! Er... O que você estava dizendo amor? Não você, ele Dohko!"

"Fala logo que meu ouvido não é penico para ouvir você mandando ele parar com sabe lá deus o que!"

"Certo, priminho. Você não vai acreditar mais esqueceu sua pasta!"

"MERDA!"

Foi tudo que Mu falou (em alto e bom som) antes de voltar correndo para a estação do metrô. O dia iria render.

Shaka estava procurando em uns classificados no jornal algum empreguinho. Vida de universitário não é fácil.

"A vida não é fácil!" -concluiu o estudante de filosofia.

Precisava de outro "bico" ou ia acabar no vermelho. É claro que os pais mandavam alguma ajudinha, mais converter o dinheiro indiano para euros era um belo dum desconto em sua mesada.

Mas procurar um emprego era relativamente fácil para aquele 'anjinho'. O problema é que todo mês ou comprava briga com algum cliente mais assanhado e ia pra rua ou punha a boca no mundo para mandar o chefe para seu devido lugar e pimba! Já estava Shaka na frente no jornal procurando nos classificados.

"Como já dizia Maiakóvski, 'É preciso arrancar alegria ao futuro. Nesta vida, morrer não é difícil. O difícil é a vida e seu ofício.'" -aclamou completamente desanimado.

Estudava a noite numa conhecida faculdade de filosofia de Paris. Passava os dias trabalhando ou estirado no tapete lendo sobre algum poeta, filósofo e intelectual de nome estranho.

Shaka era loiro e tinha olhos azuis claríssimos devido a um problema de pigmentação. Uma marquinha vermelha no centro da testa, logo acima dos olhos era seu chacra do terceiro olho, a intuição. Seus olhos eram bem grandes mas não perdiam o toque oriental e tinha um corpo esguio muito branco. Indiano, só veio para Paris depois que uma tia de 25º grau deixou-lhe um apartamento no Champs-Elysées e algum dinheiro. Convencer os pais a ir morar num país completamente desconhecido no ocidente foi m dos piores empecilhos, mas o virginiano faria de tudo para se livrar da sina de monge e ir estudar sua filosofia.

Suspirou resignado. Foi tomar um banho para depois checar umas entrevistas de emprego.

Caminhou devagar pelo único corredor que separava sua suíte do resto da casa, a cozinha, a sala (salão) e a despensa.

Entrou no banheiro jogando que túnica que usava por aí sem nem olhar onde. Terminou de se despir e prendeu os cabelos.

Devagar, entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro.

"Hei! Cadê a água!" Arregalou os olhos e pareceu lembrar de algo.

O rapaz se enrolou numa toalha e procurou entre a papelada que havia em sua mesa algo que justificasse a escassez d'água.

Encontrou.

Uma conta vencida.

"Droga!"

Vestiu-se correndo e apanhou uma maçã na fruteira. Iria ao banco concertar o problema com a conta de água e dali direto para a tal entrevista de emprego.

O.o.O.o.O

Ok, este é o primeiro capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem. -

Dou esse capítulo especialmente à Any e à Mari que me suportam todo santo dia. E também à Bélier por que a eu conheci Yaoi pelas obras dela.

Comentários? Críticas? Sugestões? Ali em baixo tem um botão escrito 'submit review'

E para os mais acanhados o e-mail é pela leitura. Amo todos vocês!


	2. Quando vidas distintas se chocam

_**Aviso1:** Eu não sou uma nata conhecedora do centro de Paris nom! Só tenho em mãos um bom guia do meu pai. Perdão por algum absurdo que possa aparecer aí. _

_**Aviso 2:**Eu também não sou uma nata conhecedora do francês. Se eu pisar na bola peço desculpas às poliglotas e 'poliguotos' que vejam algum erro berrante vestido de rosa pink cheguei._

_**Aviso 3:** eu não faço idéia do tempo que demora uma faculdade de polícia mais fantasiemos que o Mu e o Milo têm 23, o Camus 24 por uns meses mas todos terminaram a faculdade._

_**Aviso 4:** Conteúdo YAOI se não gostar, se sentir ofendido, mamãe não deixar ou qualquer outro empecilho, é para isso que serve o X aí em cima. NÃO aceito comentários PRECONCEITUOSOS depois._

_**Aviso 5: **O nome **Carlo** pertence a **Pipe**. Ufa! Chega de avisos._

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence**. (Mais um aviso -.-')._

Á todos que não se sentirem impedidos a continuar desejo que aproveitem a leitura e clamo por comentários, opiniões ou apenas registros de alguém ter lido.

Será mesmo que a vida é impulsionada por sangue, filosofia e artes? E o que diriam as pessoas designadas para ver suas vidas se chocando com a de outras? U.A. YAOI MiroXCamus ShakaXMu

Sangue filosofia e arte.

Capítulo dois: quando vidas distintas se chocam

Mu já estava com a cabeça quente pronto para esganar um e ainda por cima não tinha uma secretária ou algo assim para orienta-lo até a sala de reuniões.

Encontrou-a com algum esforço e adentrou murmurando uma desculpa para os presentes. Mal se calou quase foi atropelado por um menino de cachos azuis e olhas travesso que chegava falando algo sobre "a porcaria do rio Sena" estar no caminho de sua casa até ali e por isso dele ter se atrasado.

Mal entrou e o delegado fechou a porta. O homem era enorme. Uma muralha da China em carne e osso. Parecia que poderia esgana-los com uma das mãos e beber café com a outra sem deixar respingar nada.

Ele indicou-lhes uma cadeira, Milo e Mu sentaram-se e ele começou as apresentações.

"Eu sou o Delegado Aldebaran. Vou reger esta instalação. Eu sei que muitos de vocês esperavam que fosse Truffant e aquela secretária toda cheia de 'Ulalás!' dele, mas serei eu".

Em seguida se virou para aquela quantidade de homem com um sorriso amigável (a medida do possível com todo aquele tamanho e uma monocelha de arrepiar a alma).

"Apresentem-se!"

"Ótimo. Agora estamos no primário" pensou um outro rapaz e rodou os olhos.

"Você" - apontou para o mesmo rapaz- "comece!"

Tentando reunir sua escassa simpatia, Camus começou a se apresentar. "Meu nome é Camus.." - foi interrompido pelo delegado que pediu que dissesse seu nome completo. Ele conteve uma careta e recomeçou: "Meu nome é Albert Camus Moreau, tenho 24 anos sou francês". E sentou-se, o mau humor aumentando.

Alguns olharam de lado para o delegado. Só faltava ele mandar que eles dissessem em coro "Oi Camus" para aquilo virar uma completa palhaçada.

"Pelo visto, eu sou o único aqui que não to estressado então vou me apresentar: Sou Milo Karphamela Scorpius, sou grego, tenho 23 anos" e abriu um grande sorriso para o mar de caras fechadas em que se encontrava.

"Eu sou Shura de la Vega, sou espanhol tenho 27 anos." Declarou um homem de cabelos pretos.

"Eu sou Aiolia, Tenho 26 anos, vim da Grécia" Disse um outro de olhos verdes e cabelos revoltos.

"Eu sou Zhang Mu Yometsu, sou chinês, para seu mais específico tibetano e tenho 23 anos" o rapaz de cabelos lavanda prosseguiu.

Sem aviso, a porta se abriu e uma cabeça ruiva espiou pra dentro da sala enquanto dizia "Eu sou François, mas só vim aqui para lhe dizer, delegado, que vou começar as entrevistar pra arranjar alguém que ponha ordem nessa budega daqui à uma hora". E bateu a porta.

Os novos oficiantes ficaram perdidos com a declaração.

"Esse é o François. Ele era o secretário daqui, que dizer, ia ser ele que ia por a papelada em ordem, mas foi transferido. Ele arranja outra pessoa para não deixar que nos afoguemos em folhas perdidas". Explicou Aldebaran.

Os rapazes assentiram discretamente com a cabeça, só Milo que fez questão de dizer em alto e bom som "Sim delegado!" e bater continência.

Camus suspirou. Mu fez que não com a cabeça: é, o dia realmente ia render.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Shaka saia do banco com cara de poucos amigos. Aquela infeliz da atendente fizera com que ele esperasse tanto tempo que perdera o horário de alguns dos testes!

Para ela era fácil, que já tinha emprego.

Checou no recorte de jornal: "ótimo! Dá tempo deu tomar um banho!"

Então voltou pra casa. Correu pelas ruas deixando os cabelos esvoaçarem.

Subiu ao décimo andar e tomou um banho frio. Gelado. Congelante. Ao Zero absoluto. Logo depois encontrou a conta de luz sobre a mesa.

"Eu estou virando um completo desleixado" pensou admirando a casa impecável onde a mesa era a única bagunça visível.

Foi até o quarto e vestiu-se.Uma camisa com mangas ¾ anil, uma calça preta justa e uma trança nos cabelos muito lisos deixavam-no simplesmente lindo.

Juntou alguns livros muito, muito grandes numa bolsa e desceu para a garagem. Lá, subiu numa bicicleta azul e entrou no trânsito tumultuado de Paris.

O loiro pedalou pelas ruas até chegar no endereço marcado num papel. Ia fazer um teste lá.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Enquanto isso, o delegado estava mostrando as mesas para o pessoal e o que eles deveriam fazer. Até aí, ótimo, o momento crítico foi ele decidindo as duplas.

"Albert, se incomoda de trabalhar com o Milo?"

"Camus por favor" o retrucou. Quem era Milo mesmo? Nem sabia. Então podia ser. Desde que não fosse aquele rapaz que batera continência...Camus decididamente não era do tipo que gosta de engraçadinhos. "De maneira alguma delegado, será um prazer trabalhar com ele".

"Seja lá quem for" pensou o aquariano com uma pontada de sarcasmo.

"E você Milo?"

E para o azar do francês justo aquele rapaz respondeu: "Por mim...trabalho com qualquer um que esteja vivo!" finalizou com uma sonora gargalhada. Mas na verdade, Milo havia se impressionado com aqueles olhos azuis, postura altiva e ar sério que o outro rapaz possuía. Tinha uma sorte sobrenatural de sempre trabalhar com quem queria. Cada parceiro um namorado. Sorriu pelo canto da boca. Esse 'gostoso' não ia ser diferente.

Mu também não havia gravado nome nenhum. Não que ele fosse muito seletivo quanto a parceiro, mas, quem quer trabalhar com O Chato? "Se este não for eu" pensou um tanto contrariado.

"Zhang, credo! Er, digo, posso te chamar de Mu?" Perguntou o chefe todo desajeitado do alto de seus cem metros, digo dois metros e meio.

"Claro" E quem era ele para discutir com o muralha-man?

"Ok, você vai trabalhar com...Shura!"

O rapaz de cabelos claros continuou na mesma, ou melhor, tinha algum Shura no grupo?

Descobriu que sim quando um rapaz estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Shura, eu presumo?"

"Si, yo soy Shura. Usted es Mu?"

"Prazer em conhece-lo" respondeu o ariano um pouco confuso pelo espanhol do outro.

"O prazer é todo meu". Retorquiu o capricorniano.

Ficaram um minuto em silêncio. O delegado parecia esperar alguém ou algo até que Aioria exclamou em alto e bom som: "Sobrei!".

"Você vai trabalhar com nosso detive que faltou." Explicou Aldebaran.

"Posso saber quem seria a ilustre presença?" ironizou o leonino.

"Eu!" exclamou um rapaz de cabelos azuis piscina entrando correndo. "Me chamo Afrodite. Olá todo mundo!"

De repente Milo ficou tenso. Afrodite o encarou e tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele nem entenderam.

"MILUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

E os dois se abraçaram perguntaram da família, da mãe, da tia, cachorro, cunhado etc...

"Da pra para com a palhaçada e informar o resto do 'grupo' que escândalo foi esse?" arriscou Aioria traduzindo em palavras o que todos estavam pensando.

"Nós estudamos juntos" explicou o garoto de cabelos claros.

"É! Cinco longos anos de 'suportância' mútua" -declarou Milo.

"Ah..." - foi a reação geral.

Então Aldebaran percebeu que aquilo estava para virar chá da tarde e mandou cada um arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer entrando em sua sala .Os rapazes se puseram a conversar.

Camus estava abismado com o fato de ser o único francês numa delegacia no coração da... França!

"Então. Eu sou o Milo" ouviu uma voz bonita atrás de si e virou-se para conversar com o moço.

"Camus"

"Você é daqui de Paris?"

"Sim".

"Sabe responder com mais de uma palavra?"

"Sei".

"Olha, se vamos trabalhar juntos, acho melhor que nos demos bem. Vamos começar de novo. Eu sou o Milo". O rapaz sorriu deixando Camus sem graça.

"Meu nome é Camus, Albert Camus. Sim, eu sou parisiense".

"Viu, não foi melhor?" ele tornou a sorrir "Me chamo Milo por que lá na Grécia existe uma ilha chamada ilha de Milos. Eu vim para a França fazer faculdade aqui".

E o moreno começou a falar. Falava muito e nem sabia se Camus estava ouvindo. Vez ou outra o francês dizia um 'oui' e ele continuava tagarelado.Ou, nas palavras do grego, começando o que seriam vários anos de 'suportancia' mútua.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Que línguas você fala?"

"Indiano, inglês britânico, francês e latim". Respondeu Shaka. Aquele homem parecia olhar fundo nos seus olhos tentando descobrir alguma coisa que ele não tinha a menor noção do que.

"Você agüenta fortes emoções?"

"Acho que sim". –Ok, do que aquele cara queria saber?

"Agüenta pressão?"

"Sim". E um pensamento bem nítido ocorreu pela mente de Shaka: 'Sim, agüento pressões, ou então não agüentaria esses olhos me sondando'.

"Ótimo! Te ligo em uma semana!" declarou o entrevistador abrindo um sorriso e empurrando Shaka para fora da sala.

"O-obrigado". O indiano devia confessar que ficara meio perdido. Aquela fora a entrevista mais rápida que já tivera, sem falar de estranha.

Piscou algumas vezes para tentar entender o que havia se passado. Não conseguiu.

"Mas como dizia Lao-Tseu 'a jornada de mil dias começa com um simples passo' espero que este seja 'um simples passo' a caminho do meu emprego novo ou então estou ferrado". Falou baixinho para si o rapaz.

Então foi andando calmamente para fora do prédio. Montou na bicicleta e olho no relógio.

Ainda dava tempo de ir à faculdade sem correr feito um louco por aí.

Passou por algumas ruas e ruelas até chegar na entrada de um cemitério. Aquele lugar ainda lhe dava alguns calafrios, mas já estava acostumado a passar ali todos os dias. Era o caminho mais curto para a faculdade, sem falar, é claro, que era quieto e fresco. Shaka gostava de lugares quietos e frescos. O maior problema era passar por ali as dez da noite, quando acabavam as aulas.

Pedalava devagar sem dar muita importância a falta de pessoas naquele lugar. Normalmente não era um lugar muito freqüentado por.. hum..._viventes_.

Ouviu um barulho alto de algo muito pesado sendo empurrado. Algo como... _uma tampa te tumba?_. Sentiu o coração atrasar um batimento.

Ficou alguns minutos estático, até que a bicicleta atropelou uma pedra e ele se estatelou no chão.

Ficou quieto tentando captar algum ruído ou ver alguma coisa pela penumbra de começo de noite de outono.

Respirou fundo. Devia ter sido só sua imaginação lhe fazendo de bobo.

"Calma Shaka, seja racional. Fantasmas não existem seu loiro idiota!" pensou, ainda sim olhando envolta. Sua cabeça não queria cooperar para que ele se acalmasse enviando pensamentos como "não é um fantasma, é um zumbi!" a toda hora.

Então, ao verificar que não havia nenhuma alma viva (ou não) a vista, ele recolheu alguns livros que haviam caído da bolsa e subiu na bicicleta percebendo um tanto quanto emburrado, que cortara o joelho.

Não demorou muito chegou no velho prédio da faculdade com os pensamentos ainda longe, no cemitério. A imaginação criativa pensando em vampiros dos livros que lia e a mente racional jogando água fria em seus devaneios.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Para a "extrema felicidade" de Camus, ele e seu novo parceiro foram escalados para checar uma ligação do disk-denúncia. A delegacia era nova, portanto ele tinha certeza que era algum engraçadinho sem nada pra fazer. Não deu outra. O caso era uma furada.

Milo continuava falando descontroladamente. Agora falava algo sobre a "importação de laranjas podres" . Para Camus lembrava extraordinariamente seu irmãozinho Hyoga. O jeito de falar sem ligar se é ouvido, a mudança rápida de assunto, os gestos, as ações e até mesmo os olhos, que ele não pôde deixar de reparar, era muito bonitos, viçosos e vivos.

E ele simplesmente falava. Alegre, espontâneo, _tagarela._

Chegaram se apresentando como inspetores de polícia, e simplesmente deram de cara com um casal de pais muito envergonhados se desculpando pela imprudência do filho.

Estes se desculparam calmamente e dispensaram os dois. Mas Camus, com sua pouca paciência fez questão de multa-los e passar um sermão cenográfico no moleque.

Como já era tarde eles saíram de lá. Acertaram as contas com a burocracia de 'receber telefonemas infames e distribuir multas eticamente corretas'.

Milo ficou na delegacia, mas Camus se mandou o mais rápido possível. Por experiência própria sabia que ficar no local de trabalho depois do expediente só atraía reuniões toscas para 'se conhecerem melhor'.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Então, Milo, tem algo pra fazer hoje?"

"Não. Di..." disse enquanto juntava as coisas "aquela bicha afetada do meu último namorado teve um treco quando eu fui transferido e sumiu no mapa".

Afrodite riu. O escorpiano continuava igualzinha à faculdade.

"Continua com o 'Máscara da morte'"

"Carlo"

"Que seja. Continua atrás dele?"

"Minha sina né?"

Milo mostrou a língua. Desde o tempo em que estudavam juntos Afrodite tinha uma obsessão por um garoto encrenqueiro dois anos mais velho que eles. O grego pensara por um longo tempo que Afrodite só entrara naquela faculdade por causa dele, mas o pisciano realmente levava jeito para coisa. Da última vez que o vira, Afrodite estava junto com o rapaz. Só não podia prever o que dois gênios tão diferentes podiam resultar.

"E o tal caso da tarde?" - Afrodite quebrou o silêncio lembrando da rapidez com que Milo voltara do suposto caso gravíssimo, como havia berrado ao telefone a suposta testemunha.

"Só mais um francês almofadinha que deixou o filhinho brincar com o telefone da emergência. Toca multa pra cima dele!"

Afrodite tornou a rir até lembrar de um detalhe importante: "Falando em franceses, acho que você encontrou um bilhete premiado... Camus... ai que gato!"

"É, não é?" e os olhos dos dois passaram a brilhar como adolescentes olhando o time de futebol da escola.

Começaram a falar dos outros inspetores, nada que preste, diga-se de passagem, e foram saindo da delegacia rindo alto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Camus recolheu Hyoga no colégio e foi levando o menino para casa. Normalmente ele voltava de ônibus escolar, mas adorava quando seu ídolo vinha busca-lo.

Mal entrou no carro o loirinho começou a falar sobre tudo que havia acontecido desde que Camus o deixara na escola. O menino falava rápido parando um pouco para concertar 'r's trocados por 'l's no meio de seu monólogo.

Estava lembrando a Camus seu parceiro tagarela de trabalho. Ao constata-lo Camus ficou bravo. Era Milo que lhe lembrava Hyoga, e não o contrário! Estaria ele pensando demais naquele completo desconhecido? Aquele que povoava sua mente desde que deixara na porta da delegacia? "Não. É óbvio que não estou pensando nele. É só a 'tagarelancia' que me lembrou por um ínfimo instante aquele ... engraçadinho". O aquariano balançou a cabeça para clarear as idéias quando ouviu Hyoga dizer que na semana seguinte começariam um trabalho na escola sobre os pais. E inocentemente o menino perguntou:

"Quando mamãe e papai voltam da casa da vovó?"

Camus quase bateu o carro de susto. Quando controlou a situação apressou-se a parar no acostamento para ver se estava tudo bem com o irmão, que , para a sorte e alívio do mais velho, havia esquecido completamente de qualquer coisa que estivesse falando.

O francês suspirou. Tudo que _precisava_ agora era problemas com o irmão.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

O ariano passara uma agradável tarde mofando no escritório.

Passara grande parte lendo um manual estranho 'do bom inspetor' encontrado em algum lugar. Na mesa ao lado seu parceiro se entretia em ficar tentando descobrir que eram aqueles policiais, pois em seu extenso currículo nunca topara com um daqueles malucos.

Aioria roncava calmamente ao lado e Afrodite parecia ler os históricos daquele bairro.

Mu reparou que a pasta de B.O.'s dali era relativamente menor que em outros lugares. Talvez pela ausência de policiamento.

Isso lhe deu um mal estar na boca do estômago e o menino teve um deja-vû alá Murphy, "as coisas sempre começam a acontecer quando você começa a reparar nelas". Por que agora tinha um agouro que não seria tão fácil aquele trabalho?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Nhaii... Não gostei muito desse capítulo...Mas precisava dele para explicar algumas coisas._

_Quer dizer, estou muito feliz de ter terminado a prazo, principalmente por que essa foi uma semana meio biruta... Fiz um bolo verde (no comments),tive prova de ciências, quebrei minha cama...(ela estava me pedindo pra pular! Juro! Mas aí eu pulei e PIMBA!) e é tirar um chumbo das costas saber que o próximo capítulo é só semana que vem Xl_

_Eu queria dar um aviso, (sim, outro) a Any virou Beta dessa fic, né filha? Então, qualquer erro vestido de vermelho com pompons berrando: me dá um 'e! Dá-me um 'r'! Outro 'r'! E mais um 'o'! Agora é culpa dela. XP_

_NYZINHAAAAAAAAAA VALEU POR SER MINHA BETA!_

_Outra, não sei se tá passando o que eu queria, mas eu pensei um Shaka todo 'senhor da verdade' cheio de citações...Snif...ainda não consegui..._

_Agora, respostas aos comentários:_

_Persefone-sama: Que bom que você gostou. Fico feliz. E sim, eu moro no condomínio da Ny. Morra de inveja! XD_

_Mo de Áries: Eu não sacaneei todo mundo! Eu não sacaneei o.. a ... er... você venceu u.ú_

_Aqui o segundo... espero que você não fique tão indignada _

_NANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: Que bom que você gostou! Eba!_

_Mas sério, minha filha, curto o capítulo? Foi um dos meus picos de tamanho 'capitular'! _

_Snif..._

_Ia-chan: er duros? Cof..cof... sem comentário... Não ia pegar bem (morrendo de rir)._

_Se quiser há vários sinônimos O mais utilizado hoje em dia é empregado pela Saori._

_Chibiusa-chan Minamino: O Hyoga falando foi uma coisa tão...ah.. eu pensei em faze-lo falar direito, mas, quando li aquilo, desencanei totalmente..._

_O Milucho TEM que estar morando no caos na terra.. essa é a identidade dele!_

_Vou postar um capítulo por semana espero, ta?_

_Lidiun: Ny...eu não preciso te responder... Só não quero que você solte minhas idéias futuras da fic por aí, viu mocinha?_

_E aos leitores mais reservados menos escandalosos e etc, saibam que timidez em excesso faz mal e livrem-se dela comentando! _v


	3. É agora que começa o show

_Preparem-se para o batalhão de avisos da Luciana:_

_**Aviso1:** Eu não sou uma nata conhecedora do centro de Paris nom! Só tenho em mãos um bom guia do meu pai. Perdão por algum absurdo que possa aparecer aí. _

_**Aviso 2:**Eu também não sou uma nata conhecedora do francês. Se eu pisar na bola peço desculpas às poliglotas e 'poliguotos' que vejam algum erro berrante vestido de rosa pink cheguei._

_**Aviso 3:** eu não faço idéia do tempo que demora uma faculdade de polícia mais fantasiemos que o Mu e o Milo têm 23, o Camus 24 por uns meses mas todos terminaram a faculdade._

_**Aviso 4:** Conteúdo YAOI se não gostar, se sentir ofendido, mamãe não deixar ou qualquer outro empecilho, é para isso que serve o X aí em cima. NÃO aceito comentários PRECONCEITUOSOS depois.Ufa! Chega de avisos._

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence**. (Mais um aviso -.-')._

_Á todos que não se sentirem impedidos a continuar desejo que aproveitem a leitura e clamo por comentários, opiniões ou apenas registros de alguém ter lido._

_Será mesmo que a vida é impulsionada por sangue, filosofia e arte? E o que diriam as pessoas designadas para ver suas vidas se chocando com a de outras? (U.A. YAOI MiroXCamus ShakaXMu)_

_**Antes de qualquer coisa, se você tivesse que atropelar alguém e visse o Seiya e o Bim-ladem (**é assim?) **no meio da rua, quem você atropelava primeiro?**_

O Bim-ladem 

_**Por quê?**_

_**1º o dever, depois a diversão **(piada do meu papai sem o Seiya)._

Sangue filosofia e arte.

Capítulo três:Agora que começa o show.

Shaka acordou meio estranho. Uma preguiça sobrenatural tomando seus membros e impedindo-o de levantar-se. Hoje ele ia começar a trabalhar, mas estava tão difícil acordar...

Soltou um bocejo espalhafatoso e virou-se na cama. A longa trança loira se enrolando nos lençóis e os olhos azuis piscando um pouco até adaptarem-se à claridade que entrava pelas frestas das persianas do quarto.

O cômodo era claro, com paredes cor de creme e uma espaçosa cama de casal encostada na parede esquerda. Ali só dormia uma pessoa. Sempre uma pessoa. Por essa razão não havia necessidade da cama ser acessível por ambos os lados.

Do outro lado do quarto havia uma ampla janela coberta por uma delicada persiana de madeira; Um pouco à direita, um biombo branco semitransparente e atrás deste um armário feito dentro da parede. No chão havia um lindo tapete persa anil e as colchas da cama junto a uns bichinhos de pelúcia que foram retirados de sua posição original para que o loiro pudesse dormir.

Shaka ficou algum tempo encarando a escrivaninha ao lado de sua cama enquanto se decidia por dormir o dia inteiro e alegar doença para ficar se repreendendo mentalmente por meses ou tomar a iniciativa de levantar-se da cama.

Era um dia daqueles em que deveria ser expressamente proibido ter que cumprir horários antes do meio-dia. O céu estava escuro e chuvoso, mas não chovia (o que irritava profundamente o indiano que adorava chuvas). O vento frio de Paris se infiltrava pelas janelas fazendo com que o residente se encolhesse e suspirasse, contrariado.

"Odeio segunda-feira".- balbuciou caminhando ao banheiro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Milo acordou de supetão. Não sabia que força sobre-humana o forçaria a acordar cedo depois de uma noite na balada. Olhou interrogativo para seu quarto a procura de algo ou alguém. Talvez um fantasma, um lobisomem, o monstro do lago Ness, a Athena reencarnada mas estava tudo no lugar. Roupas jogadas formando um campo minado para qualquer pedestre, folhas de papel fugindo das pilhas desordenadas no armário, restos de embalagem de comida da sexta feira estrategicamente jogados ao léu, escovas de cabelo, elásticos e pentes espalhados por debaixo da cama, na escrivaninha e pela própria cama.

Nada de errado.

A não ser a janela escancarada.

"Haha! Então foi você, sua tratante!" - exclamou o escorpiano levantando e indo fechar a dita cuja pela qual entravam gélidas correntes de vento.

Agora que acordado, ele não conseguiria dormir por mais que quisesse. Resolveu tomar um banho.

Foi caminhando até o banheiro abandonando as roupas pela caminha até chegar nu ao box e ligar a água quente. Deixou que ela levasse qualquer vestígio de sono interrompido e se espreguiçou de maneira muito gostosa enquanto molhava os cabelos.

Odiava o inverno daquela França de pingüins mas, não podia negar que aquela maldita cidade havia lhe proporcionado alguns dos melhores momentos da sua vida. Uma sucessão de amigos, ex-namoradas (os) e eventos começou a passar diante de seus olhos.

Parou em... Camus.

Aquele francês não tinha nada de francês como os outros. Ele era diferente. Era de uma espécie única e irreprodutível.

A DOS CERTINHOS.

Milo teve um acesso de risos e quase se espatifou no chão do box.

Sem dúvida algum Camus era politicamente correto. "Nerd do caramba!" riu-se o rapaz.

Fazia apenas uma semana que trabalhavam juntos, mas o francês sempre o repreendia por seus atrasos, fazia toda a burocracia política sem pular uma etapa sequer (coisa que Milo só havia feito uma vez: na prova da faculdade) e por mais irritante que fosse falava todos os 'r's e 's' no lugar não admitindo "chamar ele" ao invés de "chamá-lo". Um chato de galochas mas pelo menos era bonito.

"Muito bonito" o escorpiano pensou sentindo um frio percorrer sua espinha.

Estava pensando mais do que devia. O bom de acordar cedo era que poderia tomar sossegado um enorme café da manhã. E foi com esse pensamento que fechou a torneira.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Camush, vuche tá legal?"-indagou o loirinho com a boca cheia de pasta de dente.

"Só uma dorzinha de cabeça, Hyoga" - Respondeu-lhe o outro, vestindo a camisa branca sem a menor questão de ser rápido.

"Vochê vai tabaiá com dodoi?"-perguntou piscando seus grandes olhos azuis enxaguando a boca em seguida.

"Vou, ué. Por que não iria?"

"Quando eu tô dodoi eu fico ati em casa...e todo mundo me dá bastante cocoiate!" -prosseguiu no raciocínio a criança.

A Camus só coube rir da expressão inconformada do irmão.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Balbuciou alguma coisa impossível de entender e virou-se na cama. Os cabelos claros cobrindo-o como um lençol e no canto da boca um fino rastro de saliva. De repente um aparelho cúbico na mesa de cabeceira começa a tocar escandalosamente, acordando o rapaz.

"Quê...?" -Sua expressão só poderia ser definida como "que? Quando? Onde?" enquanto ele olhava envolta entre a lucidez e o torpor. Então tomou em mãos o despertador e encarando-o com certa, estranheza arremessou-o para o outro lado do quarto.

O som do aparelhinho se desmembrando ao chocar-se com a porta finalmente acordou Mu.

"Droga! É o segundo esse mês." - disse encarando a obra prima de seu subconsciente dorminhoco. Um despertador todo retorcido e espalhado.

Levantou-se da cama disposto a avaliar o estrago que cometera e ajoelhou-se no chão segurando as pecinhas.

Dava para concertar. Se havia um dom seu cujo qual se orgulhasse era a incrível habilidade de concertar aparelhos como aquele. Talvez fosse a prática, pois quando crianças ele e Shion viviam a quebrar eletrônicos que infelizmente tinham sido colocados sobre toalhinhas.

Juntou as peças e colocou sobre o criado mudo. Depois cuidava disso.

Vestiu-se. Uma calça preta justa e uma camisa anil folgada com os básicos tênis surrados.

Prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo baixo e foi para a cozinha esfregando os olhos.

O que não esperava era Shion tomando café com a mesa posta.

"O presidente vai vir comer com a gente?" - perguntou brincando.

"Não... é que eu acordei cedo... aí eu descobri que essa casa vazia de manhã é um saco e fiz o café da manhã". Suspirou ele.

Mu preferiu não citar os longos períodos nos quais Shion o expulsava e Dohko de casa pra ficar jogado no tapete escrevendo com sua eterna maquininha de escrever elétrica.

Shion era escritor. Já tinha uns livrinhos publicados mas por hora só olhava para os papéis em branco e suspirava.

Não era um escrito lá conhecido, mas escrever _em Paris_ já era uma mão na roda para a publicidade de seus livros (longos e cabeça, mas havia quem gostasse).

"Não vai comer?"

Mu voltou a realidade com o primo enfiando-lhe na cara um prato de pães de minuto. Ok, uma coisa a se especificar, por mais que o tibetano amasse o primo, seu bom censo impedia de aceitar qualquer tentativa gastronômica de Shion. Uma pessoa maravilhosa ele era... A três quilômetros da cozinha.

"Er...eu...Não tô com fome!"-foi a desculpa esfarrapada que conseguiu encontrar.

"Vai ficar desnutrido! Se desmaiar quem fala com a mamãe é você!" - respondeu o outro fazendo birra. A muito havia adquirido o hábito de chamar a mãe de Mu de 'mamãe' já que haviam sido criados juntos.

"Pára de jogar praga seu chato!"

"Pirralho! Olha como você fala comigo!" -respondeu o outro com o dedo em riste

"Eu não sou pirralho! É só um ano de diferença!" -retrucou contrariado o ariano sentindo Shion tocar na ferida. A maior richa entre os dois era o fato de Shion ser mais velho. Bem típico de "irmãos".

"Um ano e três dias!" –rebateu Shion com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

"Garanto a vocês que essa foi a briga com mais baixarias que já presenciei" - Suspirou Dohko encostado no batente da porta balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"Ninguém te perguntou!" - Gritaram juntos para depois explodirem em risadas.

"Você precisa sair mais de casa se tudo que conhece é isso" - riu-se Mu.

Então os olhos de Shion brilharam como se tivesse feito uma descoberta e, ele começou a empurrar os outros rapazes para fora da casa.

"Você vai chegar atrasado, priminho. Dohko, você não tem nada pra fazer? Algum aluno pra lecionar? Nada?" dizia delicadamente jogando-o na rua.

Mu teve tempo de pegar sua bolsa (N/A: masculina) e sair pela porta antes que a mesma se fechasse e ele se visse ao bel prazer do vento.

Dohko deu-se conta de que estava no meio da rua às oito e meia da manhã vestindo só a calça do pijama. Foi até a porta da casa e encostou o ouvido na madeira.

"Tec... tec... tec tec tec..tec"

"Ah não! A máquina está ligada!" pensou.

"Shion! Abre essa porta! É sério! Eu estou congelando aqui!" -Gritou dohko chamado à atenção de alguns passantes.

"Volte às... oito e meia! Da noite!" - respondeu o outro de dentro.

Mu desatou a gargalhar. O primo tinha pegado a maquininha de escrever, portanto Dohko ia ficar um bom tempo ali tentando chantagear o outro ariano e, bem, o rapaz sabia que isso era uma tarefa árdua. Arianos quando ficam encucados com alguma coisa são muito teimosos. Sem falar é claro que quanto a interrupções em seus flashes criativos Shion era irredutível.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Milo ia caminhando devagar deixando o vento bagunçar-lhe os cabelos.

"Depois que você veste três casacos" -concluiu- "o frio nem é tão ruim..."

Ia andando despreocupadamente pela rua. Talvez nem chegasse atrasado hoje e o Senhor politicamente correto não iria atazana-lo.

Virou uma esquina, o cachecol e os cabelos vindo pendurados atrás. Só não esperava aquilo.

Parou de andar e com o habitual sorriso travesso viu Camus do outro lado da rua tirando um menininho loiro do carro.

Atravessou correndo para perto dele enquanto chamava "Camus!" ·O francês teve a nítida impressão de que deveria voltar pra cama. A não...aquele engraçadinho agora, não!  
Virou se a tempo de desviar do abraço que o outro ia lhe dar.

Milo ficou meio perdido depois da esquiva do outro rapaz, mas logo encarou o menininho e lançou:

"Ah! Que fofo...você tem um filhinho!"

O a criança começou a rir e explicou:

"Não, seu bobo! O Camyu é meu imão mais velho!"

"Ah..." -Milo ponderou se valia a pena continuar falando. Só tinha dado foras até agora!- "Eu sou o parceiro do seu irmão. Sou o Milo. E você?"

"Eu sou o Hyoga. Vuchê tabaia com o Câ?"

"Hum-hum."

"Entaum cuida bem dele, viu? Num dexa ele fica dodói!"

E escorpiano começou a rir do menininho. Lembrava muito a si mesmo quando menor. Ele havia dito a mesma coisa para a namorada do irmão.

Camus presenciava incrédulo o diálogo do seu irmão de dois anos e seu parceiro que por vezes parecia ter dois anos.

"Hyoga, meu bem, não acha que vai se atrasar?" -indagou-lhe nada à vontade com aquela conversa.

"Nha... num chei. Vuchê que é o responsável ati." -retrucou o pequeno encarando o irmão mais velho.

Milo teve um ataque de riso e começo a lhe faltar o ar apoiando-se num Camus extremamente vermelho.

"Hyoga, entra lá na escola que depois eu te dou um chocolate, ta?" -sussurrou entre dentes para o caçula.

"Não! Eu quéiu assim, ó!" -retrucou mostrando dois dedinhos.

Não se sentindo em pose para broqueá-lo ou retrucar o francês aceitou a proposta do loirinho.

"Bigado, Camyu! Eu ti amo!" –declarou recolhendo a mochilinha e correndo para dentro do casarão cor de abóbora.

Milo, que a muito havia para do de rir exclamou, zombeteiro:

"Uma gracinha seu irmão. Ele é muito esperto!"

O aquariano devolveu-lhe um olhar gélido caprichado e andou em direção ao carro.

Já ia dar a partida quando o outro rapaz se jogou na frente do veículo.

"Não vai dar uma carona ao seu velho amigo, Camyu?"

"Entra" -murmurou contrariado. Aliás, desde quando aquele estorvo era seu velho amigo? E por que diabos estava imitando se irmão?

"Valeu!"

o escorpiano adentrou no carro sem deixar de reparar como o rosto do outro ficava bonito com a testa enrugada de emburramento.

Sorriu. Os sorrisos fluíam facilmente quando estava ao lado daquele rapaz.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Andou tranqüilamente pelas ruas. Tinha feito a proeza de despertar mais cedo que o habitual. Não ia se atrasar.

Pensou, um pouco sádico talvez, na situação de Dohko. Aquele lá sempre fora o melhor amigo de Shion.Até que a amizade havia se excedido e desde então pareciam casados. Mu riu-se. Na França casamentos homossexuais são permitidos e ele não se surpreenderia nem um pouco se ainda visse os dois de aliança na mão.

Pegou uma senhora o olhando de lado. Vermelho notou que estava parado na portado metrô imerso em pensamentos.

Entrou e rapidamente tratou de sumir das vistas da senhora que ainda o encarava.

O metrô andava rápido e ele mal conseguia distinguir os borrões de cor que eram as pessoas pela janela.

Levantou-se e entrou numa tumultuada ruela de Paris.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Saiu do banho. Aquela maldita preguiça ainda impregnava seu corpo. Juntou uns livros cadernos, a carteira, um estojo, as chaves numa bolsa qualquer e saiu para deixar a brisa fresca de Paris lhe queimar a pele delicada e bagunçar a longa cascata loira de cabelos que carregava consigo.

Bicicleta? Não... não tinha a mínima vontade de encarar seu "triciclo supercrescido" como citara alguém na faculdade.

Caminhou pelas largas avenidas de Paris pensando seriamente em absolutamente nada.

Gostava de andar assim. Perdido em sua própria mente, no mundo da lua.

Refletindo sobre as coisas mais banais.

TUM

Trombou.

Caiu.

"Ai, desculpe!" -soaram simultaneamente duas vozes.

Olhos se encararam. Verdes e azuis.

"Tudo bem, foi minha culpa." Afirmou o jovem de olhos azuis juntando os livros espalhados.

"Imagine! Eu sou um desastrado".Retrucou o outro juntando o resto.

Levantaram-se.

Olharam-se mais um pouco e, vermelhos, cada qual seguiu o seu caminho.

Shaka riu-se. Que coisa mais ridícula. Agora havia dado para tropeça nas pessoas pelas ruas?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"SHION! Abra agora essa porta!"

"Já vou, seu caduco mal humorado!"

"Abre logo!"

"To indo, caramba!"

"Shion! Pelo amor de Deus, abre essa porcaria de porta!" -Gritava o moreno espancando impiedosamente a porta.

Os visinhos apareciam nas janelas com caras mal humoradas. (alguns já conheciam o sermão). As crianças riam, os conservacionistas censuravam. E Dohko gritava.

"Dá pra abrir essa droga de porta?"

"Tio, porque você ta trancado pra fora de casa? É bobo o suficiente pra ter esquecido a chave?" -indagou-lhe uma menininha com um sorriso maroto.

Dohko encarou-a incrédulo, antes de passar um belo sermão sobre respeito os mais velhos e afins, até a menina mostrar-lhe a língua e sair correndo.

Vermelho de raiva ele começou a praguejar em alto e bom som até ouvir a voz conhecida em tom zombeteiro:

"Proh pudor!"-Latim. Maldita língua! Perfeita para zombar de alguém 'sem perder a classe'.

"Ah Shion, vai se danar!"

Resmungou indo casa adentro.

Shion riu-se nada mais engraçado que aquele lá perdendo as estribeiras.

"Devia ter ouvido o Mu quando ele me avisou dos seus surtos!"

"Ele disse isso?" Encarou-o sério. "Anotação mental: tirar satisfações com meu querido priminho" -pensou.

"É" -resmungou enfiando um pedaço de bolo na boca.

Pausa.

Fez uma careta.

"Foi você que fez isso?" -indagou de boca cheia.

"Hum-hum" -respondeu o outro, orgulhoso.

Dohko fez uma careta invejável para depois desaparecer no corredor.

"Essa eu não entendi..."resmungou o tibetano olhando a porta pela qual o outro entrara.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Bem. É aqui."suspirou Shaka adentrando num sobradinho branco recém pintado.

Uma sala quadrada com alguns sofás onde se encontravam pessoas de cara amarrada resmungando algo como "onde esse mundo vai parar?"

Dirigiu-se à recepcionista.

"Com licença"

"Se você também veio fazer B.O. de furtos ou roubos, pela qüinquagésima vez, essa é uma delegacia para casos ESPECIAIS.Fui clara?" -cortou-o uma senhora de meia idade e cara de pouco caso.

"Não, eu"

"Também não dá pra reclamar de danos morais aqui, mocinha." -cortou-o novamente.

Espere, mocinha? Que raios de óculos eram os dela que não diferenciavam mocinhos de mocinhas?

"Não, minha senhora, esc..."

"Então o que foi minha filha? A fila anda!" - resmungou cortando Shaka pela terceira vez consecutiva mesmo que as únicas pessoas parecessem ser aquelas nas cadeiras que conversavam com um homem de cabelos curtos e bagunçados.

"ESCUTA AQUI!" -Shaka perdeu completamente sua paciência- "MOCINHA É A MÃE! Eu vim aqui nesse fim de mundo por que fui contratado!" -Frisou bem as últimas palavras- "deu ra entender? Vai me cortar agora? ENTENDEU O QUE EU DISSE?" -finalizou vermelho de raiva.

A mulher ficou chocada. Até parou de mascar seu chiclete de boca aberta. A sala inteira olhava para o rapaz de faces rubras, dessa vez, pela vergonha.

"Por que não disse antes?" -queixou-se ela.- "Aioria! Leve esse menino á pra trás!"

Dirigiu-se ao rapaz que também estava esperando o desfecho da situação,e indicou com a mão a porta que levava à área restrita da delegacia.

O loiro apenas seguiu o outro esperando que se abrisse um buraco no chão para que ele tivesse onde esconder o rosto.

"Então você é a nova pérola desse barraco?" indagou divertido, Aioria.

"E-eu ... é ...eu..." gaguejou Shaka.

Chegaram a tempo de ouvir François de dentro de uma outra sala dizer que havia Conseguido um universitário para substituí-lo.

"Graça a Deus" -ouviu-se um resmungo não identificado dentro da sala.

"Ha-ha-ha" -ironizou o francês- "mais o seguinte, cambada o moleque é calouro em filosofia e vem trabalhar aqui. Já devia ter chegado, aliás"

"O quê?" ouviu-se a voz inconformada de Milo- "Filósofos não são aqueles carinhas da época de Grécia clássica super caretas, metódicos e malas sem alça?" -questionou sendo brindado com uma salva de risinhos.

"Suponho que o mala-sem-alça seja eu." -resmungou o indiano entrando na sala.

Milo calou-se. Não era de julgar as pessoas antes de conhece-las. Achava isto errado, mas é que, bem, não tinha cultura o suficiente para saber que os filósofos não estão extintos.

"É você mesmo" -declarou François- "gente esse é o... o... qual seu nome mesmo?"

"Shaka" - sorriu divertido- "Shaka Ishihara".

"Olá Shaka!" - Milo quis compensar a mancada- "eu sou o Milo, aquele é o Albert Camus, pode chamar de Camyu que eu deixo. Aquele é o Afrodite e o resto sumiu subitamente..."

"Milo, eu sei que pode parecer complexo pra você, mais eles estão _trabalhando_" -declarou Camus.

Shaka cumprimentou Afrodite e, ignorando solenemente a discussão que se formava constatou:

"Você é o irmão do Hyoga!"

"Nhã?" -o francês virou-se pra ele.

"É irmão mais velho do menininho que chega de ônibus da escola e vai lá em casa pedir doce".

Foi a vez de Camus querer um enorme buraco para enfiar a cara. Beleza, agora o vizinho do qual o Hyoga falava sempre que ele se atrasava para voltar do trabalho trabalhava com ele.

Mais um dia rendendo naquele lugar.

Novamente surge o delegado presenciando outro semi-chá da tarde e manda todos aos seus afazeres.

Camus e Milo foram checar uma denúncia de homicídio. Shura e Mu adentraram carregando uns papéis.

Vinham de um necrotério. Tinham um caso estranho nas mãos.

Alguma coisa havia desenterrado um caixão recente (enterrado um dia antes do crime) e mutilado o corpo. O típico caso que dava ânsia de vômito em qualquer um.

Passaram andando e o cérebro do tibetano, esforçado em conter o café da manhã que havia tomado na rua no lugar gravou fracamente "o menino que eu trombei na rua!"

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Eca! O que houve aqui?" - resmungou enojado o escorpiano seguindo de perto seu parceiro por um corredor marcado de sangue.

"É isso que temos que descobrir, Milo".-retrucou o francês tentando demonstrar frieza.

"Vocês são os agentes enviados para cá?" -perguntou um policial fardado.

"Sim" respondeu Camus secamente- "o que houve?"

"Uma menina. Tinha quinze anos. A homicí..." - o homem foi cortado pelo pranto desesperado de uma mulher.

"Essa é a mãe dela" - suspirou o pobre homem questionando-se internamente se já não era velho demais para aquilo."encontrou o cadáver. Se recusa a sair daqui".

"Há algum suspeito? Algum motivo?" -resmungou novamente o rapaz mais novo.

Camus se surpreendeu de vê-lo tão sério. E depois se repreendeu por isso. achava que Milo ia começar a gargalhar defronte à mãe chorosa e ao cadáver?

"um só suspeito. Mas ele pode ter um álibi. Já mandei chamá-lo"

"Quem?" -indagou francês.

"O namorado".

"Não pode ser". Afirmou grego.

"Quê?" -surpreenderam se os dois.

O inspetor Milo, provando o por que se ter esse título, olhava um breve telegrama enviado três dias antes.

"Carmem, meu amor, vou voltar pra casa assim que terminar o curso, daqui a dois meses. Eu consegui! Entrei no cursinho pré-vestibular! Sempre seu, Jean Pierre".-Leu.

"Aí nos temos que verifi..." -Camus foi cortado no meio do caminho pele parceiro que disparava ordens.

"Quero que alguém cheque a ficha desse moleque. Por que os franceses cismam em chamar Jean Pierre? Cheque também se ele esta onde alega estar. Alguém dá um jeito de arrancar uma declaração dessa mulher" - referia-se à mãe da moça- "e traga pra mim depois. É agora que começa o show".

**Continua...**

_Sei que demorei. Maio o capítulo tem mil palavras a mais que a média (viciada em contar palavras º¬º)!_

_Eu esqueci de comentar no último capítulo. O Nome do Mu-yô não é uma dança do meu cachorro no teclado. Zhang- Mu é uma cidade perto do Tibet E o sobrenome do Shakinha é o mesmo do meu primo Bu, ti amu !_

_Sem comentários. Adorei escrever esse capítulo. Pelo menos o acordar dos meninos ta bem feito! Embora no fim eu tenha regredido (me odeio. não consigo gostar do que eu escrevo em cima da hora)._

_E o Mu? De mestre-ferreiro das grandiosas armaduras do santuário a... consertador de bugigangas? Não me apedrejem!_

_e outra, Eu amo tênis surrados XD_

_A fala poética do Shion que dizer : ó vergonha!_

_Mais alguma coisa que eu precise dizer? a, sim, minha beta não viu esse capítulo (traíra :P)_

_NY! Preciso da tua ajuda. Quero matar o... cof cof (acharam que eu ia falar na lata?)._

_Agora, o que eu mais gosto _

_Chibiusa-chan: Nhaã... cof cof... Ok, eusei que ficou tosco a história do Camus lembrar de um e de outro mas é que tinha fiado tão bom da primeira vez que eu escrevi! Aí meu PC completado apagou T.T  
a história do Hyoga é o seguinte, pra uma criança pequena esse tipo de choque pode ser fatal. Mas olha o pensamento do Camyu: ninguém precisa dizer que Papai Noel não existe, quando maduras o suficiente para lidar com isso, as crianças percebem. Ele espera que o Hyoga tenha o mesmo raciocínio. _

_Explicado? _

_Valeu a atenção!_

_Arashi Kaminari:P eu peguei o sobrenome primeiro, lero lero lero! Brincadeira, acho que agora é oficial o sobrenome do pingüim_

_Mas esse sobrenome não é meu. É de um ator véio pra caramba que eu achei no livro francês que eu tava folheando XD_

_Que bom que você gostou da história! Espero que continue .. -.-'''_

_Ia-Chan: Nhaii... não era nada assim! É que o François é uma bicha afetada XD_

_Mo de Áries: Seguinte, eu também sou contra o domínio no Tibet! Vamos invadir a presidência da China e exigir liberdade? _

_Sério, judicialmente falando sim, tibetanos são chineses. Fiquei possessa quando o Dalai-lama desistiu da causa. ¬¬_

_Nana: Minha VIP #1, aí o encontro que todos esperavam! Impagável : "Camus presenciava incrédulo o diálogo do seu irmão de dois anos e seu parceiro que por vezes parecia ter dois anos." Huahuahua._

_Você gostou? T.T estou tão feliz! Achei que tava um fiasco!_

_Ny: Não era pra ser engraçado ¬¬ _

_E BETA TRABALHE, ouviu? Lembrasse do contrato que assinou?_

_P-chan: Semana eu explodo!_

_Leitores tímidos, timidez excessiva faz mal! Comentem !_


	4. Estreitando laços

_**Saint Seiya **e todos os personagens relacionados **não** me pertencem.  
_

_Conteúdo **YAOI, **isto é **contém ralações homossexuais**, se não gostar, se sentir ofendido, mamãe não deixar ou qualquer outro empecilho, é para isso que serve o **X** aí em cima. NÃO aceito comentários PRECONCEITUOSOS depois.  
_

_**ESTE CAPÍTULO SÓ VEIO AO MUNDO COM AJUDA DA NANA PIZANI, QUE BETOU PARA MIM. ARIGATÔ! **_

Sangue, filosofia e arte

Capítulo quatro: Estreitando laços

"Quero que alguém cheque a ficha desse moleque. Por que os franceses cismam em chamar Jean Pierre? Cheque também se ele esta onde alega estar. Alguém dá um jeito de arrancar uma declaração dessa mulher" - referia-se à mãe da moça- "e traga pra mim depois. É agora que começa o show".  
"Sim, senhor" - respondeu o policial fardado.

Camus demorou um pouco para recuperar o fio do pensamento, mas logo admitiu seu ar sério e prossegui:  
"Onde está o cadáver?" -indagou com seu habitual ar sisudo.

"Lá pra dentro, mas..."

"Leve-nos até lá" - cortou Milo.

"Mas é que... mas" - insistia o pobre homem parecendo não ter palavras para definir o que queria dizer.  
"Ou fala ou obedece" -Camus foi categórico.

"Oui, vou leva-los até o corpo" - Meio relutante ele lhes indicou um corredor à esquerda.

Andaram. O chão do corredor percorrido por uma marca de sangue.

"A vítima foi arrastada." - concluiu o francês- "levou um tiro?"

"Oui monsieur." - respondeu contra gosto o outro homem empurrando a porta de um cômodo.

Milo enfiou a cabeça pela porta a fim de ver logo o que se passava.

"Cara---"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Doze anos? Não, isso foi quando teve o primeiro indício de câncer... aqui está, morreu aos vinte e três. -Cruzes, é a minha idade!- O corpo foi sepultado vinte e nove de setembro. O inquérito foi aberto dia seis de outubro... por que diabos ninguém percebeu antes? Marcas... mutilações... sem suspeitos em potencial." –Mu tentava por ordem nos pensamentos desordenados em sua mente prática. Estava num cantinho da grande sala quadrada com um dossiê por sobre a mesa.  
Os olhos vidrados do teto e a testa franzida em sinal de grande concentração. Mal percebeu quando o outro garoto entrou na sala.

"Com licença?" -A mente gravou superficialmente uma tentativa de contato.

"Tem alguém ai!" - "E se havia um intervalo de seis dias entre o crime e a queixa"

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"AH!" -o rapaz voltou à realidade de supetão caindo para trás com cadeira e tudo.

"Ai! Me desculpe!" –ouviu o murmúrio de uma voz aflita para depois notar uma cabeça loira olhando-o. "O menino que eu encontrei na rua!" O cérebro gravou com mais força dessa vez.- "quer ajuda?" indagou o outro lhe oferecendo a mão.  
Mu pegou-a arrependendo se logo em seguida. O toque pareceu queimar e viu faces do loiro avermelharem.

"Pode soltar minha mão agora" - ele gaguejou um tanto desconfortável e de imediato o ariano soltou-lhe a mão vendo-se de pé.

"Então...er...o que você...quem é você?" – perguntou, Mu tentando não parecer um completo idiota.

"Eu...eu...eu..." – o virginiano parecia ter esquecido como se falavam as palavras, sendo analisado pelos olhos verdes do outro- "sou o Shaka" -corrigiu-se.

"Ok, Shaka, o que está fazendo aqui?" - Mu começou a achar graça do garoto. "Sou o Shaka" não o definia muito bem.

"Sou o novo contratado. Um tipo de... carregador de papéis manual?" – respondeu ríspido. Jogando uma pilha de papéis sobre a mesa de Mu. Não gostava que o fizessem de bobo.

"Talvez" -retorquiu o ariano só para mexer com o rapaz bonito que saia de sua sala.

"Ora, não constava no contrato" -respondeu o indiano não querendo de maneira alguma perder àquela batalha verbal.

"Não fazem mais contratantes justos como antigamente... Shaka" - Ironizou o outro.

"Pois é... inspetor Mu." - Respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Como sabe meu nome?" - questionou levemente tentando tirar aquele clima de discussão que se instalara na sala.

"O cabeludo tagarela me disse"

"Milo?" - tentou o rapaz de cabelos lavanda achando graça de um garoto de cabelos compridíssimos chamar outro de cabeludo.

"Acho que sim..." -respondeu o loiro sem muita convicção. Não tinha guardado o nome de ninguém. Tinha bisbilhotado uns papéis em que constava o nome do rapaz na esperança que fosse o certo.

"Pela discrição é ele".

"Certo...monsieur. Estou indo" – respondeu tentando finalizar aquela conversa.

"Até logo então" - respondeu Mu para a porta que se fechara. Que tipinho adorável aquele garoto. Riu sozinho.

"Pois é ... inspetor Mu".- repetiu baixinho para si.- "Temos um carregador de papéis manual bastante hábil com as palavras". Riu-se mais uma vez para então ficar sério olhando os papéis por sobre a mesa. "Shura precisa saber disso" - pensou aflito.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

O espanhol dirigia rápido voltando para a delegacia após dar outra olhada no local do crime.

Era preciso sangue frio para se lidar com um caso daqueles. Daria náuseas aos comedores de escaravelhos da Índia.

Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi

Precisava parar de deixar Marry escolher o toque de seu telefone.

"De La Vega".- o capricorniano atendeu ao telefone com seu habitual tom sisudo.

"Shura? Alô? É você?"

"Si... soy yo. ¿Que pasa?"

"Aham...é o Mu, e eu ainda não sei falar espanhol...em todo o caso, chegaram umas análises aqui que você tem que ver. Você está vindo para cá?" - falou de uma vez, bem rápido, uma voz aflita no outro lado da linha.

"Prossiga"

"Você está sentado? Senta. Melhor, se estiver dirigindo eu nem te conto. Não estou conseguindo acreditar!" – continuava o ariano quase gritando tal era a indignação e surpresa contidas na sua voz.

"¡Mis dioses! Que foi agora?" - perguntou Shura ficando aflito também.  
"Venha logo".- finalizou Mu desligando o telefone.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"----lho" - Milo tapou a boca depois de soltar um palavrão.

Era um cômodo quadrado. Tinha as paredes cor-de-rosa e vários bichinhos de pelúcia pelas prateleiras.

Marcado com giz de lousa no tapete rosa bebê havia a figura de uma pessoa.

O tapete manchado de rubro.

O que poderia ser o quarto de mais uma dentre tantas meninas mulheres que cursariam uma universidade, casar-se-iam e seriam felizes para sempre de um momento a outro havia se tornado o local de um crime. O drástico fim de vida. O maldoso ponto final antes do fim da frase.

"Então foi aqui." –Camus constatou o obvio.- "você fotografaram a cena do crime quando chegaram, não?"

"Oui monsieur." - respondeu um rapaz que entregava fotos de revelação instantânea ao francês.

O escorpiano aproximou-se e ao lado do parceiro pos-se a analisar qualquer possível alteração da cena do crime.

"Um tiro... algum suspeito além do Jean Pierre?"- questionou o grego admirando uma foto da vítima.

"Uma vizinha"- Começou o rapaz um tanto acanhado.

"Certo. Possíveis motivos?"

Mas o aquariano não esperava a reação do oficial.

O podre homem, rubro até as raizes dos cabelos, gaguejou um pouco e, a seguir, declarou: "elas...tinham...um...ahm...caso".

Milo teve ganas de rir as gargalhadas do constrangimento alheio, mas conteve-se.

Indiferente. Camus estava indiferente (como, aliás, ficava à quase tudo).

"Certo. Traga a moça para interrogatório".

Ainda corado, o homem sumiu das vistas dos inspetores, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Mais um crime de vingança"- comentou o rapaz de cabelos petróleo, calmamente.

"Como sabe, Camyu?"-questionou o outro que agora desviava os olhos do retrato para o quarto.

"Se para de me chamar assim, eu respondo"- afirmou o francês, os olhos se estreitando numa discreta expressão divertida.

"Ora, ora... então devo presumir que terei que tirar minhas próprias conclusões"- resmungou Milo num tom baixo, provocativo e, talvez, inconscientemente sensual.

Camus ficou chocado, mas disfarçou bem. Ok, ele estava sozinho há bastante tempo¹, mas não havia nenhum motivo para ficar vendo gestos libidinosos em parceiros de cintura curvínea e olhar penetrante...

"Sim, vai. A menos que precise de sua ajuda" – prossegui frio, mas achando graça quando o outro lhe lançou o mais infantil dos olhares de incredulidade- "Vamos ver, já devem ter pego possíveis digitais e fios de cabelo. Sobrou pouco a se fazer".

"Você entrevista a mulher, e eu a vizinha, senhor eu-não-preciso-de-você"

"Milo, depois desse comentário desnecessário, quem precisa de sua mente aguda?"- comentou Camus, jocoso.

"Vamos trabalhar, sim?"- bufou Milo inconformado com o cinismo do outro.

o.o.o.o.o.o

O espanhol desligou o telefone perturbado.  
Que podia ser?

Haviam mandado alguns exames para serem feitos, mas conhecendo a velocidade e bom humor de trabalhadores em plena segunda-feira, descartou completamente qualquer chance de tê-los antes da próxima semana. Que diabos teria o outro rapaz encontrado?

Resolveu apertar o passo até a delegacia, e, com um sorriso sacana no rosto, ligou uma sirene no teto do veículo e pediu passagem.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Uma vez que estavam todos fora, Shaka não tinha trabalho algum. Atendia ao telefone e carregava papéis, mas agora que sua "emocionante" tarefa finalmente havia dado trégua, resolveu mergulhar em um grosso volume que precisava ler até o mês que vem.

Ouviu uma porta bater –Não estava sozinho? – e tirou o rosto nas dobras da página mil e alguma coisa do livro.

"Shaka, o Shura já chegou?" –perguntou-lhe o rapaz de cabelos lavanda.

"Não"- respondeu o outro, voltando a atenção para o livro. Ora, o lugar não era tão grande, por que ele mesmo não procurava?

"Droga... onde é que ele está?"-resmungou Mu, inconformado.

O loiro pretendia retomar sua leitura, mas era bastante curioso e aquele resmungo havia despertado sua por vezes inconveniente mania de fazer perguntas.

"Alguma coisa errada?"

"Ele já devia estar aqui..."- o ariano mal reparava no menino, estava aflito.

"Calma! Desse jeito não vai conseguir pensar" – disse o indiano, começando a preocupar-se também. Não sabia do que se tratava, mas do mesmo jeito que a fumaça de cigarro alheio infecta nossos pulmões, aquele ar pesado estava incomodando.

Ele estava certo e Mu sabia disso. Era um profissional e manteria a calma.

"Ok... só espero que o Shura não demore"- resmungou novamente indo até um bebedouro beber um pouco de água.

Shaka deu de ombros e mais uma vez voltou-se a seu livro.

"O que você está lendo?"  
Não ia ser tão fácil.

"Livro da faculdade: 'O desenvolvimento do pensamento'"- respondeu, desistindo da leitura e apoiando o livro fechado sobre a mesa.

"Você faz faculdade? Do que?" – questionou o tibetano, até então alheio a qualquer coisa a respeito de Shaka que não fosse trabalho.

"Filosofia."

"Interessante" – ponderou o ariano –"o que leva um jovem do século XXI a estudar sobre o pensamento numa época em que ele é tão desvalorizado?"

"É esse o ponto. Um absurdo viver um mundo de amanhã à base de energúmenos cujo maior problema e ser 'popular'"- respondeu o loiro, o brilho daqueles que falam com paixão em seus olhos- "O mundo precisa de mais ética, mudanças, valores!"

"Poético"- respondeu. Não esperava uma resposta digna do querido Shion vinda de um rapaz que aparentava uns 17 anos.

"E você?"

"Sim?"

"O que leva alguém a entrar numa profissão arriscada como essa só para salvar rostos na multidão?"- questionou, com um ar perigoso.

"Ora, Shaka, o mundo precisa de mudança".- respondeu Mu, seu ar pacato e sua calma aparente enfeitiçando o mais jovem, cuja mente precisava encontrar uma resposta à altura.

"O mundo é feito de sangue"-contestou. Ou, a Índia era feita de sangue. Ver pessoas se jogando as margens do rio sagrado em sua infância havia marcado a memória do menino.

"Só para aqueles que fecham os olhos para a arte"-respondeu. O mundo nunca lhe fora mal lugar. Crescera correndo por entre as telas do pai e dormira sentado no colo da mão que contava histórias de príncipes valentes, dragões ferozes, castelos belíssimos e finais felizes envoltos por uma moral significativa.

Não ignorava a maldade das pessoas, mas tinha esperança.

"Seja como quiser".- finalizou o outro rapaz.

A silêncio pairou durante alguns instantes. Ambos mergulhados em seus pensamentos.

Shura girou o trinco de maçaneta e aflito, quis logo saber o que se passava.

O ariano discretamente fez sinal indicando o Shaka tentava passar despercebido e ouvir alguma coisa.

Mu e Shura entraram em uma sala.

"Droga"- pensou sozinho, um loiro curioso mirando a porta da sala".

o.o.o.o.o

Camus e Milo seguiam para delegacia com alguns papéis em mãos. Cogitavam principalmente a culpa de Jean Pierre, o suspeito mais óbvio.

"Tem outra, Camyu, e se o Jean Pierre não é corno. Mas a namorada é? Como chamava a dita cuja?"

"Penélope".

"Sim, essa. E se foi ela que cometeu o homicídio?"

"É uma possibilidade como todas as outras. Milo, sem dados concretos ou resultados de testes não há nada o que se fazer".

"Casinho esquisito, né?"- comentou, descontraído. O rapaz colocou os papéis no banco de traz e ligou o rádio.

"Oui".

Milo cantarolava baixinho uma velha canção que tocava até que se lembrou de um detalhe:

"Aquele policial parecia que tava falando palavrão quando falou que as moças tinham um caso..."

"Provavelmente não tem mentalidade suficiente para não ficar chocado perante o homossexualismo".

O rapaz de cabelos azuis concordou com a cabeça. Gostava de ouvir Camus falando. Sua voz parecia música formando aquelas palavras difíceis e frases floreadas. Olho para o parceiro e sentiu um sorriso bobo marcar seus lábios.

Lindo. Sim, ele era lindo. Os cabelos azul petróleo descendo pelo casaco cor de chocolate e a calça jeans justa marcando as coxas grossas o deixavam com um ar elegante de quem sabia exatamente as regras do vestuário. Tinha belíssimos olhos azulados emoldurados por uma pele clara e contornos delicados. Era um daqueles homens que só se vê uma vez na vida. Milo não duvidaria nada se lhe dissessem que ele vinha de um livro de antigos contos de fada europeus.

Depois, percebendo o ridículo, e rezando para que Camus não tivesse notado sua secagem, o escorpiano disparou:

" E você, que acha?"

Camus sentiu o estômago descer alguns centímetros. Que dizer? Que driblava as namoradinhas que mostrava ao mundo para sair com garotos? Que quando mais novo tinha namorados mais velhos que o levavam ao cinema e sussurravam safadezas em seus ouvidos quando fechados num quarto? NUNCA! Milo ia pensar um monte sobre si! Que era um ser completamente dedicado ao trabalho e ao irmão e não namorava a um bom tempo? Admitir isso perante a cara do rapaz ao se lado que parecia exalar sensualidade seria vergonhoso. Contrariado, partiu para o plano B.

"Sei lá. E você?"- respondeu sentindo-se ridículo.

"Eu sou bi"- declarou desencanado. Tinha posto na cabeça que queria Camus. Não iria jogar-se aos braços dele nem esperar que este o fizesse. Ia ser sutil. Assim como o escorpião que se escondia nos sapatos para ferroar pés despercebidos.

Camus sentiu de imediato bastante ternura pelo moço. Não, não ignorava Milo totalmente. Desde o primeiro dia pegava-se pensando nele ás vezes. Analisando-o julgando seu caráter. Descobriu que o escorpiano não era enfim um engraçadinho metido a besta com pensara. Era um homem seguro de si e impulsivo que gostava de tornar as coisas agradáveis e ambientes descontraídos.

Mas naquele momento sentiu uma ternura imensa pelo rapaz simplesmente não ligar para o que pudessem pensar dele.

Milo notou o silêncio no banco ao lado e meio na defensiva perguntou se Camus tinha algo contra.

"Não." - Respondeu – " Eu também."

Permaneceram em silêncio enquanto o aquariano guiava até a delegacia. Um ar de cumplicidade agora tomava conta do lugar.

o.o.o.o.o.o

1)lê-se seca desgraçada ¬¬

YEH! Terminei T.T!  
Eu estava empacada, com crise existencial, mas vejam, saiu!

Devido à nova política (lê-se tirania, ou cara de pau absurda) do site, eu gostaria de saber se alguém ai tem um provedor simples para sites ou blogs ou consegue me ensinar a mexer em HTM T.T

Vou por mais Shion e Dohko, sim!

Infelizmente não posso mais escrever 500 linhas depois do capítulo, então, **agradeço à Nana Pizani **(cujos 'oi's serão sempre muito bem vindos)**, Mo de Áries, Chibiusa-chan **(ambas rindo as custas do pijama do Dohko) **, Ia-chan, Kitsune Youko e Wisespell **(os três cujos elogios serviram de combustível para esse capítulo).** Obrigada meninas! E menino ! Tenho 20 reviews :P**

**PS:** Mo, dia 31 de fevereiro nós vamos invadir a presidência da China e libertar o Tibet, te aguardo!


	5. a ponta de um iceberg

_Conteúdo **YAOI, **isto é **contém ralações homossexuais**, se não gostar, se sentir ofendido, mamãe não deixar ou qualquer outro empecilho, é para isso que serve o **X** aí em cima. NÃO aceito comentários PRECONCEITUOSOS depois.  
_

**Não me atirem pedras! ** Eu tenho ótimos motivos para ter demorado tanto...(tenho? Er...) Passem lá pelo meu blog, cujo endereço está no profile, escreverei tudo lá, ou então serei intimada a para de escrever por este site estraga prazeres...

Este capítulo não foi betado. Eu li até quase a exaustão, mas se tiver passado alguma coisa, desculpem-se.

Boa leitura! Obrigada por esperarem!

Sangue, filosofia e arte

Capítulo cinco: A ponta de um iceberg

"Shura, eu descobri que esse não é o primeiro caso assim!" - declarou Mu.

Ambos estavam sentados numa sala quadrada.

As paredes, todas brancas, davam aos ocupantes a sensação de estarem num cômodo mais amplo e frio.

Uma mesa retangular de eucalipto com duas gavetas e três cadeiras bem simples ao lado de alguns arquivos compunham a mobília do lugar. Sobre a mesa mais alguns papéis grifados.

"Como não? Casos desse tipo não são difíceis de resolver. Muitas vezes é só algum parente ou conhecido que não suportou a dor da perda e acabou fazendo burrice..." - ponderou o espanhol.

"Não Shura. Nós temos um serial aqui."

"O que te leva a pensar assim, muchacho?"

"Esses aqui são casos de Rouen, Troyes e Órleans. Todos semelhantes. Todos arquivados. Eu já pedi para mandarem as coisas que não estavam no computador mais acho que chega em alguns dias devido à burocracia."

"Certo... mas eu não acho que esse seja o motivo de tanto nervosismo."

"Esse não é o pior. Olhe aqui, no sétimo parágrafo. Isso"

"Quê? Mas como pode? Isso é um absurdo... a análise está errada..." respondeu o espanhol, calmo.

"Não, Shura, a coisa que anda devorando cadáveres pela França... é um leão! Todos os leões de circos e zoológicos já foram contatados pelos outros investigadores. Ninguém encontrou nada. Isso é muito grave. Um leão não anda por aí sozinho, deve haver alguém..."

"Sim, mas mesmo assim..."

"Shura! Os cadáveres são cada vez mais recentes! Leões africanos gostam de carne fresca! Shura, a próxima vítima pode não estar morta!"

o.o.o.o.o

Caia a noite. Manchas vermelhas de sol podiam ser vistas por entre os prédios neste início de inverno europeu.

Os turistas abobados tremiam em seus casacos fotografando qualquer coisa que pudessem achar pela frente.

Sem dúvida que o Champs-Elysées era um lugar bonito de se ver e ótimo para um cafezinho.

A viatura de polícia para defronte à sede.

Desce um moço de cabelos encaracolados até a cintura, seguido de outro cujos cabelos são mais escuros e lisos.

"Bem, Camus, terminou o expediente...eu já vou indo...Sabe, cabeça cheia" Comentou Milo, indo em direção à calçada.

"É... eu também já vou... só pegar o carro" -Respondeu o francês vendo o outro ir para a rua, então, inesperadamente, completou- "Milo! Quer um carona?"

Seguiram-se alguns instantes de silêncio. O francês envergonhado de sua atitude impensada e o grego deliciado e surpreso.

"Claro!" - respondeu, sorrindo.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Certo, isso é grave. O que mais descobriu?"

"Bastante coisa. A coisa não é tão impensada quanto imaginamos. O...o... sei lá, domador?"

"Domador. Sim, pode até ser"

"Então, este cara, ele conhece a família das vítimas".

"Amigo?"

"Não. Amigo não. Ele deve ter suas...Am... Pesquisas. Manda um tufo de cabelos para a casa da família. Sempre de cores diferentes. Eu acho que deve ser algum psicopata."

"No tienes una buena cabeza"

"É...se você disse o que eu acho que disse, droga... é tudo planejado demais. Deve ser médico, fingir ser médico. Todos as vítimas morreram por causas naturais, mas nada que deixasse o animal doente: nossa mais recente morreu de câncer. Temos um baleado, infarto, um não doador de órgãos que teve um traumatismo craniano uma moça que caiu do cavalo... e por aí vai".

"Bizarro".

"Concordo".

"A polícia de Rouen prendeu dois suspeitos, soltos por falta de provas. Sabe-se que um mudou-se para fora do país".

"E outro para Paris!"

"Bingo"

"Acho que teremos de fazer uma visita ao senhor..."

"Kampuchea¹. Mas acho que vai ser amanhã. Estamos extrapolando o nosso horário. E duvido que ele receba tão fácil a polícia".

"Entonces, yo me voy. ¡Hasta mañana, tico!"

"Tchau para você também Shura" resmungou Mu virando os olhos para o espanhol enquanto este saía do recinto.

"É, a experiência pesa", pensou. Ele ficara visivelmente mais impressionado que Shura como caso. Sim, era um ótimo investigador. Mas continuava um jovem adulto sem muita experiência de campo. "Aí, nos livros é tão mais fácil". Murmurou balançando negativamente a cabeça enquanto recolhia alguns papéis para levar para casa. Shion ia reclamar. "Deixe esse seu trabalho para fora de casa!" um ótimo escritor, ele era, mas nada como a realidade para derrubar alguém que só acredita em finais felizes.

Lá fora, o anoitecer era lindo. O céu começava a pontilhar-se de estrelas embora fosse quase completamente coberto pelos edifícios.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Shaka bateu a porta de casa resmungando.

Estava cansado. Chegava tarde demais da faculdade para acordar tão cedo para ir ao trabalho. Resmungou mais um pouco. Sabia, e odiava admitir, que no fundo para alguém como ele era o trabalho perfeito. Podia ficar o dia inteiro com a cara enfiada num grosso volume do que quer que seja: as chamadas ao telefone já eram "filtradas" pela senhora que ficava no hall da delegacia, os investigadores passavam o dia inteiro fora, ele só estava lá, assim pensava. E de quebra ia acabar sabendo de alguma coisa interessante que acontecesse na cidade.

Maldito vício por livros de suspense.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Passou-se uma semana dos ocorridos. Camus e Milo prenderam o jovem Jean Pierre. Um plano sórdido e bem arquitetado, mas o garoto matara a vítima errada e, comovido, se entregara três dias depois do assassinato errôneo.

Penélope. Penélope era o nome da moça que não morreu. Penélope também era o nome da esposa de Ulisses, que o esperava por tempo indefinido.

A jovem contou á Camus, em seu interrogatório, que a outra mantinha segredo de seu romance. Seria vergonhoso para ela expor ao mundo aquilo que o mundo achava "sórdido".

Agora, caso encerrado, Camus pegou-se lembrando da moça. Pobre Penélope a esperar o mundo. Pobre Penélope, que aos prantos disse-lhe que nunca guardasse seus sentimentos para si, mas que não os entregasse ao mundo.

"As pessoas podem ser cruéis" -disse-lhe- "não hesite se encontrar alguém que não é!"

E alguma coisa naquele bloco de gelo o fez lembrar de cachos azuis, e um beijo de despedida na bochecha, quando deixara o dono dos cachos azuis em casa.

"Cammy, você está aí! Quer almoçar comigo?"

"Quê?" - respondeu o aquariano, perdido em sua meditação.

"Camus! Terra para Camus! Se este planeta não for insignificante para você, quer ir almoçar com um indivíduo chamado Milo?" - riu-se a grego, brincalhão.

"Avise o indivíduo Milo que eu estou disposto a aquiescer sua convocação"

"Ótimo! Vem, não é todo o dia que está todo mundo trabalhando menos nós!" -Continuou, enquanto puxava Camus pela mão para fora dali.

o.o.o.o.o

"Mu, não vai almoçar?"

"Estou sem fome"

"Você já leu isto quinhentas vezes!"

"E você não deveria estar atendendo ao telefone?"

"Bobo" - exclamou Shaka.

Depois que se descobre o quão exaustivo pode ser ficar os dias sem nada a fazer e que ninguém ali ia ficar lhe contando coisas sigilosas, o loiro havia adotado a sala de Mu como quartel general. Em pouco tempo, pode-se dizer que se tornaram amigos. Era divertido, concordavam com muitas coisas e suas personalidades combinavam.

Embora Mu por vezes se pegasse olhando abobado para o quanto o outro moço era bonito, tratava Shaka como uma criança, enquanto o loiro protestava contra.

Outra coisa que incomodava o rapaz de cabelos lilases, era que seu novo "amiguinho" era muito, muito curioso...

"Mu... posso ver isso? Por favor? Você vive mexendo nessa coisa, procurando sabe lá Buda o que e não acha nada..."

"Nem vem, mocinho. E para a sua informação, já concluí muita coisa."

"Por exemplo?" - apelou o indiano. Táticas sórdidas hão de vir a calhar.

"Não vou cair nessa" - Respondeu o tibetano. Ele era mais que uma tática ruim.

"Droga...Eu vou almoçar. Você vem? Por que simplesmente não tenta engolir estes papéis ou enfia-los pela orelha!" .

"Acho que ouvi o telefone tocando..." -resmungou Mu, ácido.

"Esses papéis estão lhe fazendo muito mal mesmo... Está até ouvindo coisas!" -retrucou Shaka com igual acidez.

Encararam-se por alguns instantes.

Olhos azuis contra verdes. Verdes contra azuis.

Ambos perdidos a procura de algo que achariam por detrás dos olhos alheios.

Os papéis, pivô da disputa, se amassando entre os dedos do policial, que apertava cada vez mais forte. Na cabeça de Shaka aquela voz amiga que não o deixara mergulhar-se naqueles campos verdes que eram os olhos de Mu desde a primeira vista havia se calado.

O tibetano sentia-se afogar naqueles lagos que eram os olhos claros de Shaka. Agora fazia sentido porque as najas se deixam hipnotizar pelos faquires na Índia. Não é a flauta. São seus olhos, o feitio de seu rosto, a pintinha vermelha no meio da testa, os lábios carnudos...

E ambos poderiam ficar dessa situação constrangedora por mais o tempo que fosse se ninguém batesse na porta. _Como um alarme para avisar as conseqüências._

Vermelho, Shaka resmungou um até logo para Mu e saiu da sala. Por todos os deuses da Índia² e o da França também, que havia acontecido?

"Mu, tudo bem?"

"C-claro, Shura. Alguma novidade?"

"Sim, por incrível que pareça, nosso suspeito aquiesceu nosso pedido de visitá-lo".

"Saiu o mandato?"

"Claro! De outro jeito não dava... E...Este aqui é Aioros, ele veio traçar o perfil do nosso Domador de estimação" -

Mu olhou para o rapaz que entrara em sua sala.

Aioros era alto, tinha um físico atlético, olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos muito revoltos, além de parecer estranhamente familiar ao tibetano.

"Desculpe, nós nos conhecemos? Você me parece familiar..."

"Você deve conhecer o meu irmão, Aiolia. Ele trabalha aqui." - respondeu o outro com um sorriso. Dava a entender que esta não fora a primeira vez que alguém havia o achado familiar.

"E foi Aiolia que o indicou, Mu. É bom que aquele lá esteja certo, pois não temos tempo a perder."

"Meu irmão estava certo. Eu sou o melhor".

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Então, Camy, que quer comer?"

"Eu sei lá, escorpiano. Decida-se".

"Ótimo, só não vá reclamar depois!" -resmungou encarando os letreiros luminosos- "Comida...comida...comida..." - e ele parou um pouco para decidir-se.

Estavam na praça de alimentação de um shopping não muito longe. Os letreiros reluzentes pipocavam com fotos de comidas apetitosas para se comer no ínfimo horário de almoço.

"Você gosta de comida chinesa?"

"Sabe, Milo... Se quiser a verdade verdadeira eu nunca comi..." -Camus deu de ombros. O que ele não esperava era a reação do outro:

"Como assim! De que planeta você veio? Nossa! Vamos resolver isto já!" - e o escorpiano começou a puxar o outro pela mão até um simpático restaurante no canto mais deserto do lugar.

"Com licença, moça, nós vamos querer..." -e ele olhou o cardápio preso na parede- "Nham... Frango xadrez com arroz e peixe empanado! Você gosta, né, Camus?"

O francês deu de ombros, calado.

A moça lhe deu um número e eles se sentaram à mesa.

o.o.o.o.o

"Então, senhor Aioros, que tens a me dizer?" Perguntou Shura.

"Pelo que me disseram, o cara é no mínimo, esperto".

Mu virou os olhos. 'Não, jura? Trouxa...' pensou.

"Ótimo, seguinte, o cara era muito apegado a animais, provavelmente teve uma infância triste e miserável, se vê como um pai para o animal. Só quer alimenta-lo e cuidar dele como não deve ter sido cuidado na infância. O animal provavelmente é de algum circo, zoológico ou exibição de rua em que não era tratado muito bem, ou, se tivermos azar, é um espécime tirado da natureza potencialmente órfão. O Domador está cego por seu trauma. O fato dele dar carne humana ao animal deve ser porque este deve ter agredido algum humano. Acho que o domador deve ser estrangeiro, de um país muito pobre e... bem, deve ter se tornado um sádico, também. Na pior das hipóteses odeia os humanos e acha bonito seu 'bichinho' acabar com eles. Não matou ninguém por falta de coragem, mas isso logo vai acabar". Disse Aioros, num fôlego só.

Os policiais ficaram boquiabertos.

'Retiro o que...pensei' passou pela cabeça de Mu.

"Agora, sabe, eu vou almoçar. Qualquer coisa me chamem!"

E ele saiu calmamente pela porta.

"E é por isso que eu tenho medo de psicólogos e semelhantes," -soltou Mu- "eles sabem tudo!".

Shura lentamente soltou o ar que havia prendido sem perceber nos pulmões.

"Mierda!"

"Concordo, agora saber a fonte do bichinho será quase impossível. Tipo estranho, o nosso Domador".

"Talvez não precisemos saber de onde saiu o leão. Diabos! Estamos em Paris! Os maiores bichos daqui são poodles! Como não encontrar um leão?" -Shura exclamou, aborrecido, fazendo pirraça.

Mu não pode segurar o riso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bem, pessoal, este capítulo foi lido e reescrito tanto quanto pude. Eu ainda acho que poderia estar melhor, maaaaaaaaaas, preferi tirar o peso deste atraso do meu coração.

Am I wrong?

Kisses, Luly-chan

PS: respostas à reviews, comentáros, etc...

http:(2 barras)withoutborders(ponto)zip(ponto)net/

Eu atualizo amanhã, no máximo!


	6. AVISO

ISSO NÃO É UMA ATUALIZAÇÃO

Queridos leitores,

O pobre projeto não está abandonado. Eu andei tremendamente ocupada, sem beta, sem inspiração e com depressão pós parto. O bebê fic será reescrito nas minhas férias, já que eu andei olhando-o meio de lado. Sei lá, as idéias amadureceram. Não vou mudar completamente... agora estou mais falando comigo mesma que qualquer outra coisa 

Sério, me desculpem .

As últimas reviews que andaram chegando deixaram minha consciência um tanto redonda...

Aiaiaiaia...

OK. Eu vou reescrever, vai melhorar e me desculpem, é essa a mensagem.

Luciana  
ser extremamente confuso


End file.
